Chocolate con Limón
by Mister Walker
Summary: -Dedicado a nessa11997- Percy ama el chocolate, prácticamente los había probado todos... excepto uno. Percabeth.


Este corto va para a **nessa11997 **que viene dejándome un review en cada capítulo de "El Cetro Dorado" : )

Un abrazo de mi parte.

Y Gracias

* * *

**Chocolate con Limon**

Finalmente lo tenía! Pensó Percy. La súper riquísima barra de chocolate dulce edición limitada de Afrodita, la tienda del campamento solo recibía 10 barras al mes directo del Olimpo… y todos la querían, y es que uno de los placeres ocultos del Héroe del Olimpo era la comida chatarra, pero en la cumbre de esa "pirámide alimenticia" estaba el chocolate: Chocolate puro, con almendras, con maní, con fresa, con trocitos de gramola, prácticamente los había probado todos.

Excepto este, al menos no en MUUUUUUUUCHO tiempo.

Desde que llego al campamento y probo un trocito de esta delicia (gracias a Luke), se había enamorado de su sabor, y prácticamente había luchado con puños y dientes con el resto de los campistas cada vez que llegaba el bendito cargamento al mes, incluso se había ofrecido a trabajar en la tienda con la loca esperanza de mangarse una de estas antes de venderlas (por desgracia los encargados de la tienda no podían adquirir el producto) y solo recibió una avalancha de semidioses mordiendo y arañando encima suyo mientras recibía los 10 dracmas de cada uno de los 10 afortunados campistas que lograban hacerse con una.

Pero por fin… su larga lucha de 4 años había rendido frutos, cuando después de pasar por encima de Clarisse y noquear a los hermanos Stoll, finalmente logro hacer con una propia.

Se rio malignamente ya dentro de su cabaña sin prestarle atención a los moretones propinados por las chicas de afrodita y los rasguños de las flechas de los chicos de apolo que tuvo que esquivar, pero tanto dolor valía la pena… oh sí! Aun recordaba la primera vez que lo probo, el dulce aroma embriagador que invadió su nariz, el suave roce de la corteza café contra su lengua y su paladar, la sensación de la endorfinas liberadas relajándote todo el cuerpo…

Bueno… ya entendieron. Y ahora era suya!

Comenzó a abrir la envoltura revelando su premio café, ese era sin duda el chocolate de los dioses, cuando sintió una punzada de dolor en el costado (gracias a la patada que Katie Gardiner le propino en las costillas intentando quitársela) al respirar lo desubico, quería comérsela de una vez… sin embargo no era algo que se debería saborear precipitadamente, y sobre todo cuando tu cuerpo entero palpita de dolor, podría ir un segundo a la casa grande a por un poco de néctar, no pasaría nada malo ya que generalmente cuando los "afortunados" se dispersan ningún intenta cometer hurto ya que todos dan por perdidas las barras.

—No pasaría nada. Pensó, se iba a por un vasito de néctar para mitigar el dolor y volvería para añadir el sabor placentero del chocolate a la sensación de la bebida de los dioses. Eso sí sería GENIAL!. Volvió a pensar.

Dejo el chocolate sobre su mesita de noche con la etiqueta boca abajo tan cuidadosamente como si fuera una granada de mano y se retiró, la ida a la casa grande solo le tomo unos cinco minutos y para cuando volvió todavía sentía los efectos del néctar en su cuerpo por lo que apresuró el paso para deleitarse aún más con su chocolate, abrió la puerta con un ímpetu y frenesí digno de cualquier monstruo a la hora de devorar un mestizo.

Y se topó con su novia adentro de su cabaña.

—Hola sesos de alga!. Dijo Annabeth divertidamente pudiendo notar unas pequeñas manchas cafés en sus labios. Listo para ir al lago a ver los fuegos artificiales. Dijo mientras se chupaba un dedo misteriosamente, Percy se puso de piedra. Elevo la vista sobre el hombro de ella hacia su mesita de noche.

El chocolate no estaba, solo una envoltura arrugada en su cesto de basura.

—Annabeth… qué hiciste?!. Le pregunto temblándole la voz mientras ella lo veía extrañada como si no entendiera a que se refería, luego señalandola.

—Te lo comiste!. Dijo a punto de estallar en un ataque de nervios.

Annabeth vio que señalaba con una mano temblorosa al envoltorio en el cesto de la basura, ella se volteó.

—El chocolate?! Oh, estaba delicioso por cierto… Respondió con una AMPLIA sonrisa.

Percy lanzo a un grito hilarante a los cielos que creyó que seguramente todo el campamento oyó mientras ella daba un paso atrás sorprendida por su reacción, luego con más sorpresa vio cómo se levantaba y comenzaba a golpearse la cabeza contra la puerta de su cabaña.

—Porque-me-tiene-que-pasar-esto-amí!. Decía alternando las palabras con cabezazos a la puerta de su cabaña.

Annabeth parpadeaba perpleja.

—Solo era un chocolate… intento decir inocentemente, pero su luego su cerebro alimentado por el dulce como si fuera gasolina Premium comenzó a trabajar.

Se dio la vuelta volviendo a la cesta, sacó el chocolate del interior y con temor extendió la envoltura… Annabeth se puso pálida llevándose la mano a la boca mientras leía la etiqueta que decía "AFROCHOCOS, La delicia del amor en tu boca", Percy aumento lo cabezazos contra la puerta luego de oírla.

—Con razón sabía TAN delicioso. Balbuceó. Pensando en el hecho de que ella tampoco nunca había el famoso chocolate de la diosa.

Volteo sobre su hombro para ver apenas como su novio la miraba con una lagrimilla cómica antes de volver a dar topes contra la cabaña.

—Lo siento mucho Percy!. Se disculpó con un gesto de perdón hilarante.

El mestizo detuvo el aporreo a la madera, para luego inhalar y suspirar profundamente.

—Qué más da… decía mientras su novia se rascaba la cabeza apenada. Supongo que puedo volver a intentarlo el mes que viene. Finalizo resignado sabiendo que era inútil tratar de enfadarse con ella sobre todo después que comenzaran a salir..

La susodicha se puso a pensar un rato y luego se le prendió un foco mientras Percy abría la puerta.

—Sera mejor hallar un lugar en el lago antes de que…

Pero apenas volteo la mirada en su dirección, ella estrecho la distancia entre sus rostros y puso sus labios sobre los suyos, su lengua recorrió su boca de arriba abajo pasando por encima de todas partes, Percy como siempre sintió que su cerebro se derretía mientras la tomaba por la cintura, finalmente después de unos minutos de asfixia ambos se separaron para respirar mejor.

Annabeth le sonrío divertidamente.

—Espero que te haya llegado el sabor. Dijo traviesamente.

Percy la vio anonadado antes de pasarse la lengua por los labios manchados para después sonreír, Ahora tenía un nuevo sabor para añadir a su lista.

Chocolate con limón.

_**FIN**_

* * *

**Debía subirlo junto a Halfblood Messenger porque lo tenía escrito, pero a tardes horas de la noche mi conexión me dejo : (**

**En fin, aprovecho mi hora del almuerzo para postearlo.**

**Hasta la próxima.**


End file.
